Moving On
by serenaxvanderwoodsen
Summary: It starts in the first season after the first couple episodes. Cheyenne decides that she wants to live with Barbra Jean and Brock instead of Reba.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters for Reba.**_

**Chapter One**

Cheyenne Hart smiled awkwardly at her redheaded mother, Reba Hart.

"Mom, can we…talk?" She asked, timidly.

"Hey, honey?" Reba looked at her beautiful daughter and smiled.

"Okay, so I know you're dealing with a lot right now, okay? And I know that I might need your help when my baby is born and everything…I also know that you love me and that you're open to letting Van live here with us and I know that you care about me. But…I just have to ask you something." Cheyenne realized she was rambling slightly. She blushed and arranged her blonde hair into a messy bun.

"Ask me anythin' Cheyenne." Reba grinned, hoping it wasn't anything too serious. She figured Cheyenne just wanted money or clothes or something and didn't know how to ask for it.

"Alright, here it goes: I was _thinking _I could move in with dad and Barbra Jean." Cheyenne squeezed her eyes closed so she wouldn't have to see Reba's reaction.

"Oh." Reba's face fell and her heart broke. She couldn't believe it.

"Mom, don't be upset!" Cheyenne bit her lip and sighed.

"I'm not. But have you asked Brock…your father…yet?" She wanted to know.

"Um, yeah. We've been talking about for a couple of weeks now. Barbra Jean is really excited too." Cheyenne replied, wishing she hadn't added the part about Barbra Jean.

"Oh, that's nice. Really nice." Reba lied.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kyra walked into the room and glanced from Reba to Cheyenne, skeptically.

"Nothin'. Cheyenne's just gonna live with your father for a little while." Reba told her younger daughter.

"A little while? No, mom, this is permanent." Cheyenne let her know.

"Alright." Reba chuckled slightly.

"What?" Cheyenne demanded, angrily. She had been afraid to tell her and now she was _laughing. _Telling her it would only be _temporary_?

"It's just that…I'm sure Brock won't like it you and Van bein' there and all." Reba laughed.

"Um, no. Actually, he will. You see we discussed it! We, like, talked it over. Ironed out all the details? He _knows _everything. We talked about _everything. _And he's getting us a car. And a TV for our room! So, you know what, I think it is permanent!" Cheyenne yelled. Her father had prepared everything for them. He was thrilled to have them live with him and so was Barbra Jean.

"Really? You're living with him?" Kyra smirked.

"Yes." Cheyenne nodded, crisply.

"Whatever." Kyra rolled her eyes and left the room, laughing.

"Well, I'm all packed. I just have to…leave, I guess." Cheyenne stood up and walked up stairs.

"Wait! Cheyenne, I didn't mean it." Reba apologized.

"I know, I'm sorry, okay?" Cheyenne smiled and hugged Reba as she gathered the three dark brown suitcases off of her bed. She struggled with them as she moved down the stairs.

"Here, lemmee take that." Reba grabbed two of them and helped Cheyenne lug them to the door.

"I'm meeting Van there." Cheyenne explained as she carried the suitcases outside with Reba.

"Oh." Reba nodded.

"And Barbra Jean and Dad'll pick me up in a couple minutes." Cheyenne semi-smiled and fiddled with the brass lock on her suitcase.

"Wow. I didn't know it'd be so soon." Reba mused aloud.

"Yeah, well, like I said, we've been discussing this for a while." Cheyenne informed her.

"Why didn't you tell me, Cheyenne?"

"I was afraid, I guess…I…."

"Cheyenne? Honey, you ready?" Barbra Jean emerged from the silver Mercedes she was driving. She wore a small, spaghetti strap black dress and a pair of high black shoes. Her blonde hair was swept up into a perfect, curled pony tail and she wore large, real diamond studs in her ears.

Reba glowered slightly at her and envied her perfection, secretly.

Cheyenne smiled at her new stepmother with joy. "Thanks so much, Bee."

"Sure, Cheyenne. Let's go, c'mon, Brock's waitin' for you in the car and Van's waitin' at home for us." Barbra Jean grinned.

"Oh Van's already there?" Cheyenne's face lit up and she giggled.

"Yeah, he wanted to pick you up with us but we told him to get settled in instead." Barbra Jean said as she loaded the car with Cheyenne's things.

"Let's go!" Cheyenne clapped her hands, giddily and grinned.

"Okay!" Barbra Jean hopped into the car and Cheyenne followed.

The car sped off in the direction of Brock and Barbra Jean's new house.

"Goodbye." Reba whispered softly into the cold air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Cheyenne rode in the car with Bee and her father towards their home, which was only down the street.

"How're you doing, Cheyenne?" Brock turned to his turned as he drove.

"Fine." Cheyenne nodded and smiled at him.

"Good." Brock returned to driving and turned into their driveway.

"We're home!" Barbra Jean announced as she opened the door.

"Hey!" Van dashed out of the house to greet his newly arrived family.

"Van, hi!" Cheyenne ran over to him and hugged him.

"Here, lemme help with the bags." Van offered and circled around the car to the trunk.

Van took two of the suitcases and Brock took the leftover one. The two men scrambled to the door with the luggage in hand and set them down in the entryway.

"I'll show you your room." Barbra Jean offered, watching Van and Brock struggle with the suitcases, once again.

"Sure!" Cheyenne grinned in anticipation. She followed Barbra Jean up the wide, carpeted staircase and into a spacious baby blue room. The room contained a large plasma screen TV up on the wall, below that a DVD player and a sound system, across from the TV was a white King size bed covered in a new, white duvet, also in the room was a tall, silver and white lamp, a small light mahogany night table, a gigantic walk-in closet across from the bed, next to the TV, a cream and light pink stripped couch, an emerald settee, and a vanity with a single picture of Van and Cheyenne's wedding on it.

"Wow, oh my gosh, Bee…this is…amazing." Cheyenne breathed.

It felt like a fantasy, fairy-tale to her. She loved everything in her new room, it was so perfect. Barbra Jean had thought of everything.

Van and Brock came huffing and puffing into the new room with the large suitcases in hand.

"Here….you….are…." Van sputtered.

"Where do you want them?" Brock rolled his eyes, pretending as though he didn't have any problem with the suitcase.

"Anywhere." Cheyenne shrugged and giggled when Van dropped the suitcases directly on the ground.

"Thanks." Cheyenne smiled at him and Brock.

"Yeah, thank you, Brock, Van." Barbra Jean nodded.

"Well, hope you like your room." Brock looked at the couple.

"We love it!" Cheyenne squealed.

"Yeah, it great, Mr. H." Van thanked them as he stared, longingly, at the plasma screen.

"Okay, well, we should let Cheyenne get settled in. Just put your clothes in the closet, then." Barbra Jean smiled, timidly and exited the room.

"Have you already gotten your stuff in the closet?" Cheyenne turned to Van.

"Yup." Van nodded as she sunk into the bed and turned the TV onto a football game.

"Oh, good." Cheyenne dragged her suitcases into the walk-in closet and opened them.

In the closet, there were a few shelves occupied with Van's things but most of the shelves and all of the hangers were left for Cheyenne. Van had hung a few football posters on the closet walls and put his football and equipment on a high shelf.

"Van!" Cheyenne called him.

"Yeah?" She heard from the other room.

"Why did you put posters in the closet?" Cheyenne wanted to know as she came into view.

"Because, I wanted to put them up but I knew you wouldn't want them in the room." Van shrugged.

"Oh. Thank you!" Cheyenne grinned, knowing she would have been upset had he hung them in the room.

"You know, I think I love it here." Cheyenne giggled.

"Me too." Van agreed.

It was absolutely perfect.


End file.
